Revenge a la Mode
by Connie Constance
Summary: Their past has been written, but what of their present? Will their thirst for revenge ultimately bring them together? Or tear them apart?
1. Prologue

**This is my new story I wanted to try out. I'll still be continuing my other story, Vestiges of the Past. So don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

The sound of Christian Louboutin stilettos tapped away on the embellished stone floor of the Alexander McQueen store on the streets of London. Chanel NO. 5 perfume coated the air like a thick blanket. The Lancome eyeliner-laden glares of snobby rich ladies came from every inch of the room as if to silently affirm that their beauty was superior to Sakura's. A young woman of 26, Sakura had the lean muscular legs and arms of an athlete, the tiny waist of a model, and the face of a goddess. At five foot ten, she towered over most women. With hair the color of cherry blossoms, eyes the color of dark emeralds, and skin the color of pale white snow, Sakura was a unique woman amongst millions. Simply put, those "beauties" could not hold a candle to Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA HARUNO GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE!" screeched Ino Yamanaka, my annoyingly long time friend.

"Excuse me, m'lady, but I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice and use appropriate language in the store." The attendant did not look amused and attempted to show his disdain through a condescending frown, but Ino, as usual, was completely oblivious.

"So sorry to bother you. My friend is a bit of an airhead. So sorry." Sakura did not mean what she said (since in this particular Alexander McQueen store, the attendants were especially prissy). With a nod of his head and a whirl of his heel, he was gone. Sakura glared at her friend, who, by the way, did not witness the scene before her. No, what captured her attention was one of the latest dresses from the Alexander McQueen Spring Summer 2012 Collection: Anemone Silk Chiffon Bustier Dress. It was absolutely gorgeous, except it isn't Sakura's preferred style of skin-tight dresses.

"Is this what you wanted me here for? You know I'm not into the whole summery look. I'll pass off as passive woman. Do I look like a fucking housewife? Dresses that define my body as a woman. Now that…is something I would piss my money away for."My other friend, Tenten, appeared from thin air beside me.

"Dumbass. We've been friends for a flipping long time. I know it's not your style; it's not my style either, but don't you think that the light pink details on the dress agree with Ino's skin tone?"

I gave Ino a once-over, and nodded my agreement. One could say that Ino was the ethereal fairy and Sakura, the sultry seductress. Sakura had no idea what was with her today, but she suddenly had a peculiar urge to shop and spend her hard-earned money. Sakura was the divisional manager of formal wear at Versace. Her annual income boast of £525,000. Not to mention those lovely holiday bonuses. Do not put her into the same category as stuck up celebrities who piss away their money like they go through men. Sakura stopped in front of one those wall mirrors and scrutinize herself. She was wearing a stunning but casual floral Diane von Furstenberg sleeveless top tucked into a black pair of Diane von Furstenberg skinny pants. Atop my floral tank lies a black Dolce & Gabbana leather jacket with heavy cotton trimming. A black Mulberry handbag graced her wrist and nude Jimmy Choo heels adorned her feet. And Sakura just threw this on haphazardly in the afternoon. She swung around and there it hung on the naked mannequin, screaming out to her, "Buy me! Buy me!" The Alexander McQueen Zip Wave Ruffle Leather jacket with gold zip wave ruffle trim detail. Only £2,755! Knocking over short people with her tall frame, Sakura made her way to the rack carrying her beloved jacket. As she rummaged through, looking for her size, a person popped out of nowhere and scared the blooming daylights out of her.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuga? What in the bloody of name of Christ are you doing?"

Hinata dared to laugh. She dared to laugh. This person with flowing black locks in a neatly done French braid and sultry cat eyes lined with MAC liquid eyeliner in black, who was a good four inches shorter than Sakura, dared to laugh. Unbelievable.

"Hahaha. I didn't know that would scare such a well-trained agent like you. I thought you would be here. Either that or your office. Always cooped up in that bloody room working for skinny witches. I wish you wouldn't take it so seriously. I mean, it's only a cover job."

"Well, if you have time to be scaring the bloody hell out of people, then you must have a good reason for doing it. If you don't, I'll beat you to a pulp." Sakura snarled. Hinata simply smiled. She knew Sakura can't do anything to her. Not while they were still standing in the jacket racks of a public store. Public store.

"David…I mean the Director….has a new mission for you." With this, her face suddenly twisted into a serious one. "I'll have to brief you on the way. He said something about a Russian gangster…or Russian Mafia…"

Dragging me away, Sakura began to protest, but Hinata shut her up with one of her "I'm going kill you if you don't glue your lips together" glares. Ino and Tenten were too interested in the dress to notice Sakura was gone.

A thousand miles away, raindrops fell from the sky, hitting the steel overhang with a dull roar like a thousand screams. The overcast skies foretold another day wasted. But what was wasted? Time. Precious time that could have been spent searching for him, all wasted on another day of watching the bloody stock market in a cramped building with another hundred people. Sasuke blinked up through his ink-black eyelashes and a single drop of dirty rain water from the overhang splashed his forehead. His custom made Ralph Lauren suit was slowly degrading in quality due to the exposure to rain. His black Bvlgari watch read 6:33 PM. Shifting on his feet, Sasuke waited to cross the busy street. A couple of blonde women tittered in his direction, but Sasuke brushed their looks off. His black hair streaked with natural brown highlights was often the center of attention. Or could it have been the fact that he looked foreign? Maybe it was his broad, yet subtle shoulders with muscles? Eh, Sasuke didn't really care. After all, he never trusted women. In fact, Sasuke never trusted anybody.

Journeying to back to the past. It was a most horrific time. Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, was the founder of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, one of the most powerful mafia groups around today. They were involved with arms trafficking, arson, prostitution, drug and human trafficking, and so much more. So how did a cruel man like him bear a son? He raped a beautiful young woman, and that woman became pregnant with his child. That woman was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Fugaku did not wish to have a son, nor was he willing to bear the responsibilities of raising one. Mikoto knew that he would come for her and her young son, for they knew too much about his organization. She sent Sasuke away to his "grandparents", who were actually retired KGB agents who had cared for Mikoto in the past. Her parents were killed during one of their undercover operations and said "grandparents" agreed to care for her as if she was their biological child. Not long after Mikoto sent Sasuke away, Fugaku found her and brutally murdered her. The news branded Mikoto's death as a suicide, but Sasuke knew the direct stab wound to her heart was not administered by herself. It was by the hands of his father. He hadn't found Sasuke and continued his bloody search for his son. One day, the "grandparents" found out through a unknown source that Fugaku had found out Sasuke's wherabouts. At the age of 10, Sasuke was sent out to live on the run, away from his father, and on his own. After running for several months, Sasuke caught a glimpse of his "grandparents" dead bodies, both beaten into bloody pulps on a tiny television screen. He hadn't met Fugaku, and he never wanted to-until he killed everyone close to Sasuke. Since then, his heart hardened and Sasuke would stop at nothing to put his father through the hell he wrought upon Mikoto and his grandparents. Sasuke never got to attend school, but he wanted an education so badly-so badly that he committed identity theft and posed as another student at Manchester University in London. Sasuke majored in foreign language and finance, within minors in math and business. But he soon became bored with school, so he discontinued his education. Sasuke received many job offers, but only took the one that paid the most because he only have one goal in mind. He, Sasuke Uchiha, would bring his father to the fiery depths of hell. He didn't care if whatever he thought was sinful, because one way or another, Sasuke was on his way to hell too.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Reluctance

**Next chapter here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"So…you want to tell me the "secret mission" now?" Sakura was sure to create air quotations to emphasize her meaning. They [Hinata and Sakura] stopped a while ago in an abandoned playground, devoid of any human activity.

"Yeah. Apparently, there have been some murders in Russia and all trails lead to an organized crime group called the Solnsevskaya Bratva." Hinata shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Ace!" Sakura drawled sarcastically, "What does this have to do with MI-6 though?" It bothers her how casually Hinata could act when just moments ago, her face read,** serious**.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the dead bodies were our agents. Remember Brent Price, Ashcroft Bryant, and Vivian Rogers?" She looked at Sakura for a second, for a confirmation that she could continue to talk. Sakura nodded her head. Hinata continued. "They were doing some undercover recon work, nothing too big on the scale, until they stumbled upon an interesting file involving the Solntsevskaya Bratva."

"And why does David…I mean the Director want me to take this case?"

"Because you blithering idiot, the "interesting file" they dug up involved another case you worked with. Remember Sasuke Uchiha? The bastard who hacked the computers at HQ and stole files on the group? The one you spent a year and a half chasing? The one that put you through a mental and emotional hell you've never been through? The one that tried to manipulate and seduce you? Well it turns out he had a reason for what he did. Fugaku Uchiha, the founder of Solntsevskaya Bratva, is his father."

Sakura inwardly groaned. Au contraire to what she felt at the moment, Sakura did remember Sasuke.

"Oh. And why are we mentioning his name in particular? Of what importance does this guy have on this operation?" Sakura did not want to work with Sasuke on thsi case. She simply could not, would not work with him. There was so much history. So much pleasure. So much pain. Her face crunched into a semi pout, semi duck face in order to show her displeasure. She only succeeded in making an idiot out of herself. Her eyes closed and she faced heavenward. It almost looked as if she was praying. And all of this seemed to have gone unnoticed by Hinata.

"Director wants him to help because he definitely knows something about his father that we don't, but don't worry, he won't be interfering with your work." Sakura let out a sigh of breath and Hinata continued, "No, he'll be your direct partner. You'll both be on this case. TOGETHER." Ending on this note, Hinata wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura's heart slammed into her chest, lurching her forward on her feet. It's almost like getting stabbed in the heart. At this moment in Sakura's life, someone could suggest stabbing her and she would be much obliged to rip open her shirt and give them a perfect target. That was how horrible her predicament was.

Back to Sasuke a thousand miles away. His ruined Ralph Lauren suit crunched as it made contact with the door frame. Sasuke knew he shouldn't have used RL. Always stick to the comfortable designer. Calvin Klein. As he pushed the message button on his answering machine carelessly, Sasuke walked away. Simply because he did not care about who called and what they were calling for.

"Uchiha. This is MI-6. We have information regarding your father that you would be delighted to know. A letter has been sent to you from us regarding this information. Remember one wrong step and you're going back to where you came from. Hell [prison]."

Sasuke stomped his way through the living room to stare, if not glare, at his answering machine. He replayed the message a million times over, just to make sure that he was not hearing things.

"_MI-6 wants me to help them. What are they, bloody idiots_? Sasuke knew more about his own father than they do of their own agents. He still decided to check his mail. Maybe there's a way to humor them."

Sasuke strolled over to the counter where he carelessly dropped off the mound of envelopes earlier. Searching until he found an envelope addressed to him but with no return address, Sasuke instantly knew this was the letter the agents on his answering machine were talking about. He opened the letter quickly, and he found a whole briefing about a case. Concerning his father. Interestingly, they had information that Sasuke did not know about. However, Sasuke knew there had to be a catch. Government agents always needed something in return. Sasuke read on and his eyes widened. He had to work with Sakura. Sakura Haruno. That bloody sadistic narcissist? Sasuke preferred to go hell a thousand times over than to cooperate with her. Cursing in Russian and then in English, Sasuke knew what he had to do. He had to face her. He had to face them. And he had to face his father.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. Review are alway appreciated!**


End file.
